random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Luck By My Side
(Fandom original series logo appears) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: Pb&jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Timebomb192potato (Miroir is seen standing out in the snow) Miroir: Alright, for the last time, this is my final visit to the disco! (Miroir steps in. Everyone is silent, and there is no music playing) Miroir: I can fix this! (Miroir props an iPad onto the wall and has it play "Lullaby" from Insaniquarium Deluxe) Keine: What kind of dance should we do? Mokou: Let's try something soft and slow. (Keine and Mokou do a soft, slow dance. Over time, others mimic them. Miroir then notices something) Miroir: Hey, is it okay if I count everyone here? Peanut: Sure! Everyone in line! (Everyone except Miroir gets in line. Miroir starts counting) Miroir: Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Edd, Eddy, Jon, Homer, Mordecai... (A few moments later...) Miroir: Mokou, Nai-Nai, Maurecia, Timothy... tell me that's everyone. Lillie: Everyone except Zak and Wheezie. Miroir: In that case, I have a task to fulfil. (walks over to Shine) If you don't mind, I'd like to have the dragon scale. Shine: Sure! Be my guest! (Miroir takes the scale, then walks to the centre of the room and closes his eyes) Miroir: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart! (Miroir performs a few summoning poses, just as he and the scale burst into flames) Keine: Talk about special effects! Mokou: Come to think of it, why did he make those poses? (Lillie walks over to Mokou) Lillie: It dates back to his time as a Summoner. Mokou: And when was that? Lillie: Oh, only back in Episode 71. (the fourth wall visibly shatters) Keine: Th-That's over five hundred episodes ago! (the fourth wall visibly shatters again) Lillie: Yes, although only about a year or two has passed since then. (the fourth wall visibly shatters a third time) Lillie: Oh, I think the fourth wall needs repairing... Mokou and Keine: It was your fault for breaking it in the first place! (Miroir comes back in a burst of flame with Zak & Wheezie) Zak: Why'd you interrupt our class over at the School in the Sky? Wheezie: We were learning about the evils of communism! Miroir: Who cares, we need you two for our big Christmas celebration! (Peanut is decorating a vintage aluminum Christmas tree with Carlton Heirloom Collection ornaments) Peanut: Glad I'm honoring the silly melon head by placing her Carlton Heirloom Christmas ornament on the tree I bought on eBay for like $100,000,000. Juanita: Feliz Navidad, mi amigo! Peanut: Hey, Juan-Juan. Merry Christmas! (Cleo walks up to Peanut and Juanita) Cleo: Am I interrupting? Juanita: No, amigo mío. Cleo: Well, I celebrate Ramadan and Eid al-Adha, the latter of which is an Islamic religious holiday. Peanut: That's fine. Holidays from all parts of the world matter! (Pixel runs in) Pixel: Merīkuraisurā! (Silence) Pixel: Ugh. Merry Chrysler. Peanut: It's Merry Christmas! Damn it. Pixel: Don't test me Peanut. Peanut: Fine. Brian: Finally, Christmas! Pixel: Brian, I'm gonna bet you my kidney if I end up getting nothing but socks again. Brian: Okay Pixel. (Dongwa pops out of Brian's robe's pocket) Dongwa: Yeah, I hope you get some awesome presents! Pixel: Thanks. And now, I begin my annual present dumpster diving ceremony. (Pixel jumps into the large mountain of presents and fishes out one with her name on it.) Pixel: Found one! (slides out the present mountain and rips it open) (Pixel opens up the present and pulls out Demencia dakimakura.) Pixel: (cackling uncontrollably) Who the f is responsible for this? Brian: Time to find me, and Dongwa, some presents! (Brian lets Dongwa out of his robe's pocket and they jump into the large mountain of presents) Dongwa: *pulls out a present with his name on it* I found one! (Dongwa opens the present and pulls out a copy of the 2012 LazyTown DVD "Welcome to LazyTown") Dongwa: Hahaha, I got LazyTown on DVD! (Brian pulls out a present, opens it, and pulls out a LGBT flag) Brian: Yes, me and Dongwa finally get to show our pride! (Dongwa pulls out a present) Dongwa: Hey Pixel, Yoko got this present for you! (Dongwa throws the present to Pixel, and she opens it, pulling out the Timothy Goes to School DVD "The Great Race".) Pixel: Ah, sweet! Thanks! (Pixel rummages through the presents again and throws one of them at Brian.) Brian: Hell yeah! (Brian opens the present to reveal a picture of him and Dongwa kissing) Brian: *blushes* Um, Pixel, were you spying on me and my boyfriend again? Pixel: (snickering) Brian: (hugs Pixel) Thanks for the photo anyways! (Cut to Dongwa pulling out a present for Pixel) Dongwa: Pixel, here's another present! (Dongwa throws the present to Pixel, and she opens it, pulling out a jumbo-sized carton of chocolate-flavored bleach. Miroir then dashes into the room and gasps) Miroir: Uh... Pixel? Is that a jumbo-sized carton of chocolate-flavoured bleach? Pixel: (smug smirk thing) Maybe... Miroir: Seriously, though, how can chocolate-flavoured bleach exist? Pixel: But it's not actually bleach. It won't really kill you like actual bleach would. (Carolina strolls in, holding a present for Miroir) Carolina: Here, Miroir! (Miroir throws the present into the air, then draws a laser katana and uses it to slice the wrapping in half) Miroir: Oh my GOSH, the Insaniquarium Deluxe soundtrack on DVD? Carolina: Yes. Miroir: Thanks, Carol! Your present taste is borderline perfect! Carolina: Anytime. I just thought your passion for Insaniquarium meant that gift for you equaled a must-have. (Brian throws a present to Pixel) (Pixel catches it, opens it, and pulls out a 700-feet long sheet of paper listing the reasons why all Nickelodeon tweencoms should be cancelled) Pixel: ...Oh. (gives half-shrug) Thanks? (In the background, Keine, Mokou and Miroir are seen exchanging gifts while Pixel looks at her gift) Keine: Viridi got me Vermonia 7: Battle for Turtle Realm, but I feel that you're the one who needs it more. Miroir: Hey, thanks! Mokou: Tiff got me the story of the Emperor of Japan, but I'd say that it's more your kind of story. Keine: Why, thank you! Miroir: Cora got me Eternal Calm's new album, but I've already got it on my hands. Mokou: Oh, thank you! (A few moments later...) Miroir: I really need to hand out presents myself... (Miroir takes a present) Miroir: Okay, this is for Hester Kacie Booth-Chang-Maizono-Mioda-Togami... (Miroir throws the present like a frisbee) Hey, Pixel! Don't fail to catch this! (Pixel catches the present, opens it, and pulls out a copy of Devo's "Oh No, It's Devo" album) (Pixel looks at the album and stares at the camera like she's on The Office) Miroir: Oh no. Wrong present, wrong present... (Miroir grabs another present and throws it. Pixel catches it and quickly opens it, revealing a disc with all the Villainous shorts on it) Pixel: (drops everything already in her hand) Holy... god damn... . (begins happy crying while screaming endless "Thank yous") Brian: *chuckles while petting Dongwa on his head* Dongwa: Ooh... This is the best petting I'm going through, Brian! More nerve-soothing than yoga, I must say. Brian: Thanks, my true love! *begins humming to himself while continuing to pet Dongwa* (Sagwa throws a present to Pixel) Sagwa: Come on, open it! (Pixel opens the present and pulls out a DVD of Timothy and Yoko's 100th day at kindergarten) Pixel: Aww! Thank you! (Pixel digs into the heckin' pile again) Pixel: HEY BRIAN, THINK FAST! (throws present at him) (Brian opens the present, revealing a home-made Devo album in the form of a CD) Brian: Hey, this is a bootleg of the 1981 Radio City Music Hall show! Noice! Pixel: It is? I just blindly downloaded it and somehow made it into a CD! Yoko: Hey Pixel-san! There's another present for you! (Yoko throws the present to Pixel) (Pixel catches the present, opens it, and pulls out a Demencia animegao kigurumi suit) Pixel: Hey, look! I can commit identity theft now! Thanks! (immediately runs out of the room to put it on) Miroir: Uh... Pixel-san basically translates to "Mr. Pixel", which not only is wrong considering that she's a girl, but also because that suggests that her last name is Pixel, even though Pixel is her first name - or her nickname, rather - the actual way to... (Miroir continues rambling on. Yoko and Timothy exchange concerned looks. Next, we see Georgia and Carolina, the former holding something behind her back) Georgia: Hey, let's play Russian Roulette! Carolina: I don't think that's a good idea... Georgia: Whyever not? Carolina: You have a 1 in 6 chance of killing me. Georgia: What's wrong with that? I have a 5 in 6 chance of not killing you, and besides, I'm only aiming for your hair. Carolina: That gives a 1 in 6 chance of ruining my symmetry. Georgia: Which means a 5 in 6 chance of not ruining your symmetry. Carolina: And what if you miss? Georgia: I'm a good shot with this thing. Carolina: Try it. It's the only way we'll find out. (Pixel walks back in the room dressed in the Demencia animegao kigurumi suit) Pixel: Now, if Dem questions anything, tell her I'm training in committing identity theft. Anyway, I heard someone say "Russian Roulette". I'm all over that sh t. Dongwa: I say we get my cousin Cha-Siu to try it, as he's a dog! Sagwa: Dongwa, what's with your prejudice against dogs! Dongwa: ALL DOGS ARE WORTHLESS! Sagwa: Okay, okay! (Georgia pulls out a Nagant M1895 revolver) Georgia: Time for a game of Russian Roulette! Wheezie: Oooo, let me try! Zak: I hope I lose... Brian: And by the way, Pixel, you look so cute dressed as Demencia! Pixel: Thanks! It's not easy committing a crime while looking this good. (Demencia walks in) Demencia: (stares at the camera like she's on The Office, then looks at Pixel) A very cute case of indentity theft for me then! Pixel: (is shocked and hides face) Shit! You found me out! (Demencia and Pixel hug) Demencia: It's okay, I still love you enough though you're committing identity theft! Pixel: ( 'S GETTING REAL.) Brian: Okay, this is getting way too cute! (Cut to Zak and Wheezie dropping the revolver) Zak: Hooray, we won! (Sagwa runs in) Sagwa: Russian Roulette? Ow! Georgia: Appropriate reaction there, Sagwa. This game can be lethal. Sagwa: Yeah, you bet it is. Carolina: The good news is that you'll survive 5/6th of the time. Sagwa: 5/6th of the time? Since that means I'm more likely to live, I want to play, please. Carolina: Good luck! Toko: I don't know about you, Gigi, but I think that we should stop this Russian Roulette business. Georgia: Yeah, you're right. Besides, I don't want anyone to find out that I never brought any bullets with me... (whispers) or did I? Toko: Oh, that's a relief! Georgia: (wait, hold on. Did Toko just refer to me as Gigi?) (Flashback to Toko saying "I don't know about you, Gigi...") Georgia: (she did! I think people have finally stopped calling me George!) (transition to Virginia holding a bottle) Virginia: Okay, there are three lights. If the green light shines, we have to play Two Truths and a Lie. If the yellow light shines, Truth or Dare. If the red light shines, Chinese Whispers. (Aoi raises her hand) Virginia: Yes? Aoi: Why are we using a bottle for this? Virginia: Simple. Someone spins the bottle, then plays the game with whoever the bottle points to. (Chihiro raises his hand) Virginia: Yes? Chihiro: How do you play Chinese Whispers with only one person? Virginia: I didn't think of that. (A gunshot is heard offscreen. Sagwa screams offscreen) Sagwa: (from offscreen) I shot myself! Georgia: I did bring bullets! Darn it! (Cut to Sagwa being loaded into an ambulance outside the disco) Dongwa: Are you gonna be okay sis? Sagwa: Maybe... (The ambulance doors close and the ambulance speeds off) Yoko: I bet Pixel is enjoying my Demencia-related gift to her! (Timothy walks over, then stands with his back turned to Yoko. Yoko walks in circles, and Timothy mimicks this) (Yoko jumps on Timothy and they giggle) Yoko: Hahaha! I love you so much Timothy! (Cut to Brian and Dongwa playfully fighting) Dongwa: Come on, you bad boy! Brian: (smacks Dongwa in the face) Oh yeah, ya big kitty? Pixel: (shoots self, but a bullet is not present) Yay! I get a point! Brian: Pixel, the game has been long over. Pixel: (keeps pulling the trigger) What did you say? I was spacing out. (Georgia comes back in with a heavily modified Colt Single Action Army revolver) Georgia: Okay, game's back in session because of the chick dressed as her own girlfriend. Pixel: YES! Dongwa: I'm not trying it. My 'sis managed to survive a shot to her own face but is now in the middle of a massive surgery at UHS Delaware Valley Hospital in Walton! So, no! Not me! Nuh-uh! (Georgia hands Pixel a gun.) Pixel: Oh god. (doesn't hesitate to point the gun at her head, and pulls the trigger. The screen cuts to black and a single shot is heard.) (Cuts to Pixel on the ground.) Pixel: Oh god. (doesn't hesitate to point the gun at her head, and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens) Awww... -more stuff can be added here, if needs be- (cut to Timothy and Yoko, sharing some bacon pasta at the restaurant) Yoko: I'm not sure about you, but I think that discussion topics are fluctuating over time. Timothy: You're right. I heard someone bringing up "animal humanisation" recently. Yoko: Suggesting what it would be like if we were humans? Timothy: Yeah, something like that. It's all utterly suspicious. Yoko: You bet it is. (Meanwhile, Julie and Blaze are seen putting up posters, showing Callie and a typewriter. We then see Callie sitting at a desk with her typewriter and waving a coloured flag) Callie: Calling one, calling all! Bring your roughly written fiction here and I can turn it into a neatly printed manuscript! (Miroir notices this, then straps his stories to a Shuriken and throws said Shuriken in Callie's direction. Callie catches the Shuriken, then takes the paper off) Callie: Okay, this looks like a bit much, but I can't turn this down. Especially not on Christmas. (Callie starts typing on the typewriter, at a rate of about two lines per minute) (Cut back to Timothy and Yoko) Timothy: Yoko, I'd actually want to experience being a human. Yoko: Really? Timothy: Yeah. It won't be bad, honest. (transition to Callie, still on the typewriter, then to Miroir) Miroir: Okay, I have an idea for entertainment - competitive playing of Cookie Run+! Who's with me? (only Pixel raises her hand) Miroir: Yes, Pixel! I knew that I could count on you! -insert Pixel's reaction here- (Cut to Peanut, who has just finished decorating the tree) Peanut: Looks great now! The people are bound to admire this tree. Juanita: You don't say, mi amigo? Peanut: Mmhmm... Now, lemme rest. (Peanut sits down, takes out a record player, and listens to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4P7hjJVuHNQ) Juanita: Ah, si. Listening to disco after working... Peanut: Yep! (We see the members of Eternal Calm, throwing wrapping paper onto a bonfire) Shade: I don't know what is with the wrapping paper this year... Nacht: It's strange, isn't it? Lune: I did some calculations, and found out that only 19% of the wrapping paper used today was plain, and that 4% of that wrapping paper was silver. Shine: I'm not interested in the specifics, although I will add that I got the same kind of wrapping five times in a row, from five different people! Category:Disco time Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript